Sinnoh Journeys
by pokemongirl101618
Summary: Nikki Shinji, Darby Shuu, Kengi Rowan, and Niko Ketchum. These four friends are traveling the beautiful region of Sinnoh. Gym Battles and Contests. What does that equal? You guessed it! RIVALS! Meet up with new rivals and old rivals. Please Read and Review! DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANYWAY!
1. Chapter 1

Sinnoh Journeys Chapter 1

It was a bright summer's morning. A perfect day to start an adventure! A young girl, Nikki Shinji to be specific was one of those lucky people. "Finally! It's not only my Birthday, but a day to start my journey!" she said with glee. "Nikki! Come down, we have a surprise for you!" said her mom, the top coordinator of all of Sinnoh, Dawn Shinji. Nikki ran downstairs as fast as she could. "What is it mom!" she said. "Your mother and I wanted to give you this." Said her father Paul Shinji, the Pokémon master. Sinnoh's new Champion. He handed her a brightly colored bag. "Wow, what a cool bag!" Nikki exclaimed. She opened the bag and found a blue case. "Huh? What's this?" she asked. "This is a badge case. It was mine, but now I am handing it down to you." He explained. "Wow dad! Thank you so much! I'll treasure it forever!" Nikki said. "Oh honey, before you go, I want you to have this." Mrs. Shinji handed her a ribbon. "Mom, isn't this grandma's first ever Contest Ribbon?"She asked. "Yes, she gave it to me, now I will give it to you. It's for good luck." Nikki's mom replied. Just as Nikki about to speak, the door opens. It was Drew and May Shuu, along with their young daughter, Darby. "Darby!" Nikki screamed. "Nikki!" Darby yelled. They both hugged each other tight. "Happy 13th birthday Nikki!" Darby said. "Thank you Darby! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Shuu." Nikki said. "Hello Nikki. Happy birthday, sweetie!" She said. "I guess you 2 are ready for your journey together." Mr. Shuu said. "Yes sir! Ready as ever can be!" Nikki replied. "Well we got to go! We don't want to be late to get your Pokémon!" Darby said. "You got it!" Nikki said. The 2 two girls ran to their bikes and started to ride. "Be careful you 2!" Mrs. Shinji and Mrs. Shuu said. "Don't worry mom!" The 2 girls said and they were off to start their journey. "When she tells me not to worry is when I worry the most." Mrs. Shinji said. "Don't worry dear; I'm sure they will be just fine." Mr. Shinji said. "Well May, Drew, would you like some tea?" Mrs. Shinji asked. "Certainly Dawn." Said Mrs. Shuu.

"This is awesome!" Nikki said as they finally arrived at Sandgem Town. "My Mareep my dad gave me is so cool!" Darby said. "I am going to get a Piplup! Just like my mom did." Nikki said. "Wow, you want to be just like your mom." Darby pointed out. "Well, if I want to be a top coordinator, I got to be like one. Plus I love water type Pokémon the most." Nikki explained. The 2 girls walked in and saw Professor Rowan. "Good Morning Professor!" The 2 girls said. "Ah, I am guessing you are the new trainer. A complete image of your mom when she was you age Nikki." Said the Professor. "Thank you professor! I can't wait till I see my new partner!" Nikki said. "Good. Now one of these three Pokémon will be you partner during you journey around the Sinnoh Region. There is Piplup, a water type. Chimchar, a fire type. And finally, Turtwig, the grass type." Professor Rowan said. "I choose Piplup!" Nikki said. "Just like you mom I see." Professor Rowan says as he hands the pokeball to Nikki. "Thank you so much sir!" Nikki replied. Just then, 2 other boys came in. "We are here for our Pokémon." Said a black haired boy. He and his friend went forward to Professor Rowan. "Good morning professor. We are here to receive our Pokémon grandfather." Said a brown hair boy. "Grandfather? That means you 2 are grandsons of the Professor of Sinnoh?" Nikki said. "Actually, Kengi is Professor Rowan's grandson. I am Niko Ketchum." Niko explained. "Wait, Ketchum, as in the Ash Ketchum! The greatest Pokémon Master of all times? He became the champion from Kanto-Unova!" Darby exclaimed. "Yup, you got it! I am the son of the greatest master of all times." Niko bragged. "My dad talks about Ash all the time. They were full time rivals, they almost hated each other." Nikki said. "I am guessing your dad is Paul Shinji. The Sinnoh Campion." Niko said. "Yeah, he is."Nikki said. "Okay Niko, time to get your Pokémon. I chose Chimchar." Kengi said. "I really want a Turtwig; I hope somebody else didn't pick that one yet." Niko said. "Then you are in luck sir. The only Pokémon left is Turtwig. Consider him yours Niko. Enjoy your journey together." Professor Rowan said. "Thank you professor, we will!" Darby said. "Oh, I almost forgot! To give you these." Professor Rowan said. He gave all four of them a Pokedex. "Make sure you fill up this pokedex for me." The professor said. "You got it Professor Rowan!"Nikki said. "We won't let you down!" said Kengi. "Hearing from my grandson, I know you won't. But I have an idea." Professor Rowan said. "What is it professor?" Niko asked. "Why don't you four travel together as a group? You will have a fun and the Pokedex will fill up much faster." Professor Rowan explained. "I don't see why not?" Niko said. "Niko is right, I should be fun." Nikki said. "I agree with Nikki" Darby said. "I guess if everybody is in, then so am I!" Kengi exclaimed. "Good, now get started! Your long journey waits!"

"Okay the first gym is in Oreburgh City. The Gym Leader is Roark. He Pokémon is all Ground Type." Kengi said. "Geez, Kengi we have a while till we get there." Niko said. "Sorry I just want to get my first badge." Kengi said.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sinnoh Journey's Chapter 2

_As the four friends are traveling, they stumble across a little trouble…_

"Okay, we should start camp right here." Kengi said. "Um… Kengi, there is a little problem for your statement." Darby said. "What could possibly be wrong? It is a perfect place to start camp!" Kengi exclaimed. "Hate to burst your bubble but, somebody already set their campsite here." Nikki said. "Well I'll go see who it is." Niko said.

After a few minutes, Niko came back. "The person is a girl named Mira. She started her journey too." Niko explained. "Wait! Mira! As in Mira Kumasi?" Nikki said. "What's wrong? Do you know her or something?" Darby asked. "Yes, she is my rival. She was better than me at everything. When we both went to Pokémon Training School, she knew more than me. I was always in 2nd place." Nikki said. She was about to walk away but Dee grabbed her hand. "No way Nikki, we can ask if we can camp in the same spot. I am sure she will agree to do so." Darby said. "Yeah right, she has always hated me since we were little and I never knew why she did." Nikki explained. "Excuse me, but I am trying to sleep. I am leaving for Jubilife City Tomorrow."Mira said. "_**Humph**_, hello Mira."Nikki said. "Oh Nikki, is that you? I didn't notice that you would start a journey."Mira said. "Me neither, I thought all you cared about was just fame and fortune." Nikki said. Mira was then just glowered at Nikki. "Okay, Mira we want to ask you if it was okay to set our camp here." Kengi said. "Yeah, we are also going to Jubilife City." Niko explained. "Whatever; just make sure you stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours."Mira growled. "Thank you Mira. We appreciate you for doing this for us…" Kengi was cut off. "Yeah yeah, I get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a big day ahead of me and I need some rest." Mira said. Then she left the four friends standing and dumbfounded. "Well she puts the A in attitude." Says Darby. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Nikki said. The friends got to campsite ready and went straight to bed. After all, they did have a long day of traveling. The next morning, will be a big adventure ahead.

_**The Next Morning… **_

Nikki and Darby were the first to wake up and get ready. "How much longer can they sleep?"Nikki asked as the two girls standing in front of their tent. "Mareep, use thunder bolt to wake up Kenji and Niko." Darby said. Then Darby's Mareep used a small thunder bolt to wake the boy. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the 2 boys screamed. "That's what you get for sleeping in." Nikki said. The boys got ready and they sat down for some breakfast. "So did that Mira girl leave?" Kengi asked. "Thankfully, yes." Nikki replied. She was so glad that Mira had left. After breakfast, the friends started the trail toward Jubilife City.

Along their way, they saw a small bird looking Pokémon. Niko took out his Pokedex. "Starly, the normal flying type. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. "The Pokedex said. "Cool! A Starly, I am going to catch it!" Nikki said. "Piplup, Come on out!" Nikki said as she tossed the pokeball in the air. Piplup came out and looked very excited to battle. "Okay Piplup! Use Bubble!" Nikki said. The tiny blue penguin did what he was told. _POW!_ Starly was hit. Starly used Peck and hit Piplup. "Piplup, use Peck too!" Nikki said. _BAM!_ Starly was hit again. "Okay, now's my chance! GO POKEBALL!" Nikki said as she tossed it at the Pokémon. After a minute, Starly was caught and now Nikki's new partner. "Awesome! I caught my first Pokémon!" She said as she held the pokeball in the air. "Nice job Nikki, you caught your first Pokémon on you first try." Niko said. "Thank you Niko." Nikki said. The friends went back to the trail. After ten minutes later, the four friends arrived in Jubilife City. "Wow, this place is very lively." Darby said. There were a lot of people in the city, in matter of fact, the place was huge! Way bigger than Twinleaf Town. "Okay, I promised my mom and dad that I would video call then once I get to Jubilife City." Nikki walked over to the video phone and pushed the numbers. The phone was ringing. "Hi mom and dad!" Nikki said waving at them. "Hello Nikki! How is your adventure going?" Dawn asked. "It's going fine, I met 2 new friends Kengi Rowan, and he is the Professor's grandson. And Niko Ketchum. I think you 2 know his father, right?" Nikki asked. "Oh I remember him, I used to call him pathetic, ha good times." Paul said. "I remember you were a cold, heatless jerk." Dawn said. "I have changed Dawn. Nikki, be careful, make sure you battle Roark in Oreburgh City." Paul said. "Also, enter the contest in Jubilife City!"Dawn said. "Okay mom and dad, you got it! Bye!" Nikki said as she turned off the video phone. She walked over to her friends. "SO did you talk to your parents?" Nikki asked to her friends. They all nodded. "My parents said they were coming to Jubilife to see me in the contest. I am sure your parents are coming. Right Nikki?" Darby said. "Well, the contest did come up, but they didn't say anything about coming." Nikki said. With her father the Campion and her mom Top Coordinator, she thought they won't make it to see her in her first contest. "Don't worry; I am sure they will come. Beside, don't your parents and Darby's parents live in the same town?" Niko asked. "Ya they do, maybe my parents will invite your parents, and they will see both us in the contest!" Darby exclaimed. "You're right Darby! I don't need to worry!" Nikki said. 'I hope so' Nikki thought.

Back at Twinleaf Town…

May and Drew went to go see Paul and Dawn. They both ring the door bell. Dawn went to go see who it was. "Good morning May and Drew" Dawn said. "Good morning Dawn. How are you?" May asked. "Just fine, but it's a little quite without Nikki in the house."Dawn replied. "Please come in." Dawn said. May and Drew walked in. "Same with Darby, the house is very quite." Drew said. Paul walked into the room. "Hello May and Drew." Paul said as he joined his friends and wife. "Drew and I are going to see Darby at her first contest in Jubilife City. What about you? Are you going to see Nikki?" May asked. Dawn and Paul stared at each other. "We never talked about coming." Paul said. "She must think we won't be able to come." Dawn gasped. "Well you can come with us." Drew said. "Should we inform her that we are coming?" Dawn asked her husband. "I don't think we should. She could be preparing for nit right now. WE shouldn't bug her." Paul replied. Dawn and Paul back some clothes and headed for Jubilife City with May and Drew.

At the Pokémon Center…

Niko came running toward the gang with 2 adults behind him. "Nikki and Darby! I want you to meet my parents. They flew from Kanto to get here!" Niko exclaimed. "Wait, you mean the all time Pokemon Master and Cerulean Gym leader? " Darby asked. "Yup!" Niko said. "Hello, I am Misty." Said the orange haired woman. "I am Ash. Nice to meet you." Said the black haired man. "Whoa! You are like legends! I have seen you on TV but not in person!" Nikki explained. Just then the door opened. 4 adults were there. Nikki and Darby ran up to them. "MOM! DAD! YOU GUYS CAME!" Nikki yelled as she hugged them very tightly. "Hey mom and dad! Thank you so much for coming." Darby said. "I thought you guys were too busy to come. Like dad, you need to run the Pokemon League and Mom; you have to go to the Grand Festival to be the Guest Judge. How where you able to come?" Nikki asked her parents. "Well, first of all, there aren't any new trainers at the League yet. And your mother doesn't go to the Grand Festival till 2 weeks." Paul said. "I am just glad you were able to come see me at my first ever contest today." Nikki exclaimed. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Dawn said. "See Nikki, you overreacted too much. I told you they will come. By the way, what took you guys so long to come?" Darby said asking her parents. "Well, we missed our train, so we went on Dragonite's back." Drew said. "A Dragonite? When did you catch that Pokémon?" Darby asked. "It is actually Paul's, he caught one earlier yesterday." May explained. "Well Dragonite was pretty slow." Nikki said glaring at her dad. "We want you to meet Kengi Rowan and Niko Ketchum." Darby said. Darby and Nikki grabbed their parent's arms and dragged them over. "Kengi, Niko, these are my parents. May and Drew Shuu." Darby said. "And these are my parents. Dawn and Paul Shinji." Nikki said. "Hello, I am Niko Ketchum. These are my parents Misty and Ash Ketchum." Niko said. "And I am Kengi Rowan, the professor's grandson." Kengi said. "Ash! Misty! So nice too meet you again!" May and Dawn said. "Same for you two!" Misty said. May, Dawn, and Misty sat at the couch in the Pokémon Center. "Paul," Ash grumbled. "Ash," Paul also grumbled. "Umm, awkward silence." Darby said. "DAD!" Nikki and Niko yelled in unison. Paul and Ash stopped glowering at each other. "What is it Nikki?" Paul said. "You two are grown men! Not little kids! So stop hating each other and make up!" Nikki said to her father, standing on her toes because her dad was so tall to meet eye to eye with. "She's right Dad, the past is the past." Niko said to his father. "Well Niko, my son, you will meet a rival who is like Paul here. No care for his Pokémon, ruthless. Should I go on?" Ash said. "Okay Ketchum, we shouldn't talk about this in front of my daughter here." Paul said. "No, no. We should settle this now." Ash said. Paul was about to say a smart remark, but he stopped. He didn't want to be a bad influence for his beloved daughter. "Okay! I am going to be with mom and ask her tips on what to do on my first contest." Nikki said. "I am going to follow her." Niko said. With Ash and Paul. "Okay Ketchum, I have changed for good. You got that?" Paul said. "Yup! I knew that the whole time." Ash said. "What?" Paul said. After a moment, he realized Ash was still his wise cracking self. "Finally you two stopped hating each other." Drew said. "Drew? How long were you standing here?" Ash said. "Enough to see that you and Paul are now friends." Drew said. "I guess we are." Paul said. "Paul! I need you to come over here! Dawn called. Paul, Ash, and Drew walked over to them. "Yes Dawn?" Paul asked. "Okay, you know how tomorrow is Nikki's first ever contest right?" Dawn said as she looked through the dresses she bought just for Nikki. "Yeah and?" Paul answered. "I was wondering… what dress should she wear? Midnight Blue with the pearls and bows? Or Dark Lilac with the ballet shoes?" Dawn asked. Everyone sweat drops. "Um, why don't you let Nikki choose?" Paul said. "Oh! I forgot about that!" Dawn said. "Okay Nikki. What will it be?" Dawn asked her daughter. "Okay, since Piplup is going to be all formal, then so should I! I pick the Dark Lilac. I chose the Purple bow tie and top hat for Piplup to wear." Nikki said. "I knew you get your fashion sense from me." Dawn said. "Okay mom! My turn!" Darby said. "Okay, I was mostly an Arabian princess, so what do you want to be?" May asked as she looked through the bag of dresses and outfits for Darby. "Well, I am not so much into contest, so something simple. How about that one?" Darby said as she pointed to the Black dress with red ruffles at the bottom. Dawn gasped. "What's wrong Dawn?" Misty asked. "That is the dress that Ursula wore!" Dawn said. "The Ursula? The super mean one with her Pluse and Minun?" May said. Dawn nodded her head. "I am guessing they don't like this person." Kengi whispered to Darby and Nikki. They gave him the 'No-Dip-Sherlock' look. "Never mind with this dress. Oh! I love the emerald one. "The Emerald Sapphire with the Bows? That one will look perfect on you" May said. "Perfect choice Darby!" Nikki said. "Mareep and I will look cool when we are together!" Darby said. "Okay girls, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Drew said. "The contest and the journey to Oreburgh City to battle the Gym." Paul said. "Yes dad." Darby and Nikki said in unison. The two girls followed Nurse Joy to their rooms. Kengi and Niko followed Nurse Joy to their rooms. "Paul, do you think Nikki cares about contests?" Dawn asked. "Of course she does. She always tells me she wants to be just like you." Paul replied. "Really? She says she wants to be like you." Dawn said. "I guess she wants to be both." Paul said. "I guess so." Paul said. "Oh Dawn, don't overreact. She is only 13. Like Darby, she is just like us. A coordinator and a trainer." May said. "At least you know what she wants to be." Dawn said. "This is a 13 year old girl we're talking about; she has a few more years left to decide." Drew said. "I know Niko wants to be Pokémon master." Ash said. "What about him taking over the Cerulean Gym?" Misty said. The two started bickering. Dawn and May looked at each other. "STOP FIGHTING!" They both yelled. "I still don't know how you got married in the first place." Drew laughed. The 6 adults got their rooms and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnoh Journeys Chapter 3

**Hello peeps and peepetts! Okay, I know I didn't do an author's note thingy for the first two Sinnoh Journeys and sorry about that. Okay, two things I got to say; 1.) The Kengi in this story is ****NOT**** Tracey Sketchit. I just needed to think of a name and my BPFL, CeruleanWaves11 (Love her by reading her fics.) thought of it and I liked the name. 2.) It won't be very romancey yet. It might take a while for that to happen. **

Darby and Nikki were just about to finish the final touches on their dress. "Wow! Darby, you look amazing!" Nikki said. "Same goes to you!" Darby said. After they were done, they got their Pokémon ready too. After they were ready, they went to the contest hall and signed up.

"Welcome to Jubilife City! Today is the monthly contest!" The announcer called. "First we have is Mira Kohei!" said the announcer. Mira walked up to the center of the stage. "Okay Minun! Light The Stage!" Mira cried. _Minun!_ The little Pokémon cried. "Minun! Use Thunder and aim for the sky!" Mira yelled. Minun did what it was told. After the Thunder attack, sparks softly fell to the ground. The judges gave her a high score. "Next we have Darby!"The Announcer said. "Mareep! SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" Darby yelled. _Mareep! _The Pokémon cried out. "Mareep! Use Charge and Spin in the air then release on my command!" Darby said. Mareep did the command it was told. When Mareep spun, the place was glowing with light. "Now release!" Darby yelled out. Mareep did what she was told and once she flung it. A ball off electricity in the air and hit the ground. The sparks flowed out like a fountain. "That's our Darby, making everything spark!" May said to Drew. "Who does she get it from?" Drew asked. "Me of course!" May said. "I was thinking me." Drew said. "It can be both of us." May said. "Shhh! Nikki is up!" Dawn whispered. "Piplup! Hit the stage!" Nikki said. _Piplup!_ Piplup said. "Okay Piplup! Spin and use Bubble beam!" Nikki yelled. Piplup did as he was told. Bubbles flew everywhere. "She did my move that I showed her!" Dawn said with glee. "Yeah, and she did it better than you did when you tried it." Paul smirked. "Well she is my daughter." Dawn said. After all other coordinators were done, they announced the winner.

"And the winner is… MIRA KOHEI!" The Announcer said. Mira ran to the stage and took her ribbon. "Oh man, I got in second." Nikki said. "I got third. But there are other contests to enter." Darby said. "You're right." Nikki said. The two girls walked over to their parents. "I don't care if you got third, you were still amazing Darby." Drew said. "Thank you dad!" Darby said. Dawn on the other hand hugged Nikki tightly. "Oh Nikki! Don't be sad! You will win the next one for sure. With my training of course." Dawn said. "Mom, I can't breathe." Nikki managed to say. "Sorry dear." Dawn said. "Mom, I am not upset at all. I got 2nd place on my first contest! That is awesome!" Nikki said. "As long you're happy." Paul said. "She is only saying that so you won't freak out." Said a voice. Everybody turned around. Standing there was Ursula, Mira and Conway. "Ursula." Dawn said. "Dawn." Ursula said. They just glowered at each other. "Mira won, because she is better than your scrawny little daughter." Ursula said. "She is not scrawny! And this is her first contest." Dawn said. "Oh my fair Dawn! You are still beautiful when you are angry!" Conway said as he knelt down and grabbed her hand. "What? Conway! I am married! And so are you!" Dawn yelled. "Ya Conway so back off." Paul said standing in front of his wife and crossing him arms. "You want to go there?" Conway said putting up his fists. Drew and Ash stood behind Paul and May and Misty stood behind Dawn. The adults started arguing and their kids huddled together since their parents were freaking them out. "Who knew our parents could freak us out." Niko said. "Who knew that Mr. Shinji is so scary sometimes?" Kengi said. "Kengi! MY dad is not scary." Nikki said. "Kengi is right. Your dad is really tall and buff." Darby said. "But he is not scary."Nikki said. All the kids stared at her. "Ok lilac hair, if our parents don't stop fighting, my dad will get a fist in the face and my mom will get so many scratches on her face." Mira said. "Well I don't see you doing anything." Nikki said. Mira and Nikki started to argue. It took Darby, Kengi and Niko to break them apart. "Geez, you fight more than your parents." Kengi said. "You can say that again." Niko said. "Yup. You can." Darby said. "So, why do you care orange hair?" Mira grumbled. "She has a name you know?!" Nikki yelled. "Nikki, I can defend myself." Darby said. "Sorry." Nikki said. "Look, can we get our parents out of this fight?" Niko said.

After the kids got their parents out of the fight, they went back to the Pokémon Center. "Okay, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Darby asked with stern. "What did we do?" May asked. "Don't act like you don't know, you know what you did." Nikki said. "Is anybody else clueless on what they are talking about?" Dawn asked. Ash slightly raised his hand. "Of course you are, Ash." Misty said. "That little reunion you had with Mira's parents." Niko said. "Oh that," Dawn said. "It was just a little rivalry action. Nothing to feel shameful about." Paul said. "Dad, there is too shame in this. This is Mira were talking about." Nikki said while face palming. "Ya, it was almost going to turn out bad if it went on." Kengi said. "Ok, we are very sorry. Do you forgive us?" Drew asked. "I guess so." Darby said. Kengi nudged Nikki's arm. "So the night gets worse." Nikki said. It was Mira walking over to Nikki. "Jealous much?" Mira said. "No. Why would I?" Nikki asked. "Well, this proves I am better than you. Ha! Actually, I always have been better than you!" Mira said. Nikki was full of rage. "WELL LITTLE MRS. ALWAYS-PERFECT! WAIT AND TILL THE GRAND FESTIVAL! WE WILL SEE EHO WILL BE BETTER THAN. ONE WITH THE HIGHER RANK WILL BE THE BETTER." Nikki shouted and ran to her room. "Nikki! Wait up," Dawn said. I will go and talk to her." Dawn got up from where she was sitting and left the room and May and Misty followed. "What a crybaby." Mira said. "Well Mira. Nikki is my best friend and I know she will win the Grand Festival! And we'll see whose better." Darby said. "Like that will happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be with my mom and dad." Mira said as she left. "I don't like her one bit." Darby said. "From the first time I saw here, I thought she would be trouble." Kengi said. "Ya, I knew it too." Niko said. "Okay Kids, time for bed. We will be leaving tomorrow." Drew said as he got up. "Yes dad, but this time, Nikki and I will be sharing our rooms and you and mom will be in Nikki's room." Darby said. "Sure, no problem." Drew said. "Fine with me." Paul added. So all of them went to bed.

"It's just not fair. She always has to be better than me in everything. I always get 2nd place in everything." Nikki said as she paced around in her room. "You know that's not true Nikki." Dawn said and she comforted her daughter. "In Battle Day at Trainer's School, I got in second place and she was in 1st. The final exam, I got the second highest score and she got the highest score." Nikki explained. "What about that time you did the coordinators exam, you got the high score right? 99%?" May said. "That is true that I got that score but she got a 100%." Nikki said. "What about the Appeals Practice? You did get a 100% on that." May said. "Yes, but she got 101%." Nikki said. "May, I don't think you're helping." Misty said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnoh Journeys Ch4

Hello peeps of the internet! I have another chapter of Sinnoh Journeys! Hope you enjoy! Please review! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!

Recap: Nikki and Darby had just lost to Mira in the Jublife Contest. Nikki was glad she was in second place in her first contest but a little upset when she lost. Mira tries to rub it in Nikki's face that she can be better than Nikki. Nikki gets upset and storms out of the room. Her mom, Misty, and May try to cheer her up before they leave back home.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, the four friends were getting ready to leave their parents.

With Nikki.

"Bye mom and dad! I will call you when I get to Oreburgh City." Nikki said as she hugged her parents.

"Bye dear! Make sure you don't let Mira get to you. She doesn't know anything about you." Dawn said.

"Don't worry mom, I have Darby with me to help me out." Nikki said.

"Make sure you battle the gym and get your badge." Paul said.

"Speaking of Gym badges, I was wondering if I get all eight badges, do I have to battle you." Nikki asked her father.

"Yes, but I won't go easy on you." Paul said. He hugged her one last time.

With Darby..

"Bye Mom and Dad!" Darby said.

"It will be so lonely in the house without you." May said.

"Yeah, I will miss you and Nikki talking about how having a Pokémon will be amazing." Drew said.

"Dad, it's not like we are going to be gone forever. I promise we'll visit." Darby said. "We know, it's just that you are all grown up now." May said.

"Don't worry mom, I will still be your little girl no matter what." Darby said and she hugged her parents one last time.

With Niko and Kengi.

"Okay Niko, let's go over the game plan. You battle all of the gyms, and then battle Paul and win! Then you will go to another region and do the same." Ash said.

"Ash! He is only 13. He can take his time." Misty said.

"Well he is my son." Ash said. "Dad! I know how it works." Niko said.

He hugged his parents and they left. Then he walked over to Kengi. "Hey Kengi, why didn't your parents come?" Niko asked.

"They are visiting the Unova region; they won't be back in 3 weeks." Kengi explained.

"That must suck." Niko said.

"You have no idea. They have been gone for a while now." Kengi said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can visit them when we are on our travels."

With the Whole group.

The four friends waved good bye to their parents and left the Pokémon Center when they had flew off on Paul's Dragonite.

"It was great that we got to see our parents again."Darby said.

"It was awesome to see you guys in a contest." Kengi said.

"It was cool how your Pokémon can top off those moves." Niko said.

"It was awful how Mira showed up." Nikki said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Nikki; Mira probably only cares if she wins, not if she can show how much care you she puts in her training." Darby said. As the four kids were walking, Darby saw something that caught her eye.

"Look! It's a Budew!" Darby said.

"A Budew?" Nikki said as she held up her Pokédex.

"Budew, the bud Pokémon, Budew closes its bud and endure the cold in winter, in spring, the bud open and releases pollen. Budew lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses." The Pokédex said.

"I am going to catch it!" Darby said.

"Mareep! Show them what we're made of!" Darby said as she called out Mareep.

"Mar! Eep!" The Pokémon cried out.

"Mareep, use thunder shock on Budew!" Darby commanded.

The little electric Pokémon use the command and directly hit the Budew. The Budew then used bullet seed, another direct hit. After a few minutes of battling, Darby took out a Pokéball. It wasn't any ordinary Pokéball, it was a Great Ball!

"Alright, go Great Ball!" Darby said. The blue and red Pokéball was shaking and Darby hoped she caught the Pokémon. Ding! That was the noise of the Pokémon being caught. "Yes, I caught a Budew!" Darby exclaimed.

"Whoa! A Great Ball? Where did you get it?" Kengi asked as he ran up to Darby.

"My dad gave it to me, he gave me a few." Darby said.

"So cool! I have seen a Greatball before but never seen one in real life!" Nikki exclaimed.

"You're one lucky girl." Niko said.

The four friends had been walking for 10 minutes. Kengi's face had light up. He ran to a sign that said. WELCOME TO OREBURGH CITY!

"Oreburgh City, we've finally made it!" Kengi said.

"I can't wait to get my gym badge!" Niko said.

The four friends went to the Pokémon Center. To heal up and get their rooms.

"We're going to be here for a while, there is no way the gym leader could battle us all at once." Darby said.

"Well how about we go look at the gym, to see what we have to work with." Nikki said.

The four friends had walked over to the gym, and saw a kid walk out, the kid had orange-brown hair.

"Darby! Nikki! Is that you?" The boy said.

"Alex?!" Darby and Nikki said in unison.

"It has been so long since the last time we have seen each other!" Alex said.

Alex was the son of Zoey and Kenny. He was a trainer.

"What brings you to Oreburgh City?" Darby asked.

"To get my gym badge of course, what about you two?" Alex asked.

"Same here, we four are getting our gym badges. Did you get yours?" Darby asked.

"Yes I did," Alex said holding up his gym badge.

"Awesome!" Nikki said.

"What do you mean by four?" Alex asked.

"Oh, this is Niko Ketchum and Kengi Rowan, they are our friends" Nikki explained as she gestured over her friends.

"It is so awesome that you are here, we haven't seen each other in like what, ages?" Darby said.

"Ya, I have been too busy traveling with my parents. Unova is so cool!" Alex said.

"U-Unova? YOU'VE BEEN TO UNOVA?! That is such a beautiful place to be! And not to mention some amazing Pokémon too. I have also read about there being a gym with 3 gym leaders, if I was there, well I am going to battle them all." Kengi said as he had a very excited expression on his face.

"Only Kengi will say that. By the way, I am Niko Ketchum." Niko said as he held out his hand.

Alex well of course shook it.

"It is an honor to meet the son of the greatest Pokémon master in the world." Alex said.

"Well, we were just about to challenge the gym, but I guess Leader Roark is not available." Nikki said.

"I guess we have to come tomorrow. We should let his Pokémon heal." Darby said.

"Let's go to the Pokémon center then, we can just hang out there." Alex said.

"Niko and I also have to catch some Pokémon too. If we are going to battle the gym leader then we have to have at least 2 Pokémon to battle with." Kengi explained.

"How about we all go, we could really use the training." Darby said.

"Sure, why not. It will be so much fun!" Nikki bubbly said.

"I think her bubbly personality comes from comes from her mom." Kengi said.

"What makes you say that?" Darby and Alex sarcastically said.

"I don't know there is that jumpy vibe that is in her blood." Kengi said. Darby and Alex sweat drops.

"So, what Pokémon do you have in mind to catch?" Nikki asked.

"I am not very sure to be honest with you, there is so many, I just can't decide." Niko replies.

While the training session and capturing (well trying) of Pokémon, there was a rustle in a nearby bush.

"Did you hear that?" Darby asked.

"Yes! I thought I was the only one." Nikki said.

"Let's go check it out." Alex said.

While they were looking around their surroundings, Nikki was scrutinizing a bush. Suddenly, four figures jumped out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Nikki screamed as she jumped.

"Prepare for trouble." said a female voice.

"And make it, TRIPLE!" said a male voice.

"And I am not saying this." said a childish voice.

"OKURI! Things were going perfectly." Said the female voice, it was Jessie of Team Rocket.

"But mom! It is ridiculous!" said the childish voice.

"Oh dear, I thought he would turn out like this." James said.

"Team Rocket? Wait a minute! Are you those goons who steal other people's Pokémon?" Niko said.

"Ah, the little twerp has never changed. Surprisingly the same age and height." James said.

"Twerp? What do you mean?" Niko said.

"You are that raven haired colored boy, what was his name? Al?" Jessie said.

"You mean Ash, dear." James said.

"Ash? Are you talking about my dad?" Niko asked.

"Dad? He grew up?" Jessie asked.

"Well duh! You know my parents too, Dawn and Paul." Nikki said.

"And mine, May and Drew." Darby said.

"They got married and have children?" James asked.

"Well duh! Hello! Mom and Dad! Welcome to the 21 century! Of course they grew up." Okuri said.

"Then, get lost Team Rocket!" Kengi said.

"Ya! You guys leave or go through us!" Alex said.

"Please mind my parents, they are a little crazy." Okuri said.

"HEY!" Their parents yelled.

"By the way, the name is Okuri. What is your name?" Okuri asked Darby, and only her. She started to blush.

"My n-name is D-Darby S-Shuu." Darby replied.

"Oh brother, talk about Mr. Pretty boy!" Nikki sweat dropped.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Alex whispered to Nikki.

"Of what?" Nikki sneered.

"Of Darby and Okuri." Alex said.

"No! Wrong!" Nikki sneered.

"Just asking." Alex said as he held his hands out just in case Nikki starts attacking him.

Kengi and Niko started to snicker and Nikki just gave them a death glare.

"So what brings the crooks that caused our parents so much trouble?" Niko asked.

"We are just teaching Okuri-boy about our work." James said with triumph.

"And I don't want to learn. I rather go to school." Okuri said.

"Okuri! We are teaching you to be an expert in the Team Rocket business." Jessie exclaimed.

"You mean experts in blasting off?" Nikki said, crossing her arms.

"Who told you that?!" Jessie yelled.

"My parents, they told me about you guys always blasting off." Nikki said.

"Speaking of Blasting off, Mareep; use Thunder Bolt." Darby commanded.

Mareep did what she was told and Thunder Bolted Jessie and James.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again! ~DING~" Jessie and James yelled as they flew off to the next town.

"Well then, I should go and make sure they are okay. See you later, Darby." Okuri said as he casually walked away. Darby started to giggle.

"Well, we should get back to training; we need to catch more Pokémon." Kengi said.

As the twerps started to train, Kengi caught a Kricketot, Niko caught a Shinx, Nikki taught Starly Gust, Darby taught Budew Stun Spore and Alex taught his Piplup Bubble Beam. The sun started to set on the five friends. While they were walking, Nikki and Alex were a little far from the others.

"So Alex, you got a Piplup?" Nikki said as she was holding her Piplup in her arms.

"Yeah. I heard that you were getting a Piplup and I couldn't decide which Pokémon to get, so I thought getting the same one you were choosing." Alex explained and started to blush.

"Oh really? That's nice." Nikki said as started to blush herself.

"So, how is your family? Did you meet them during your journey anytime?" Alex asked.

"Ya, for my first contest actually, Darby and I were in the top three, and Mira was too." Nikki said.

"Mira Kohēi? The girl from training school?" Alex asked.

"The one and only." Nikki answered.

"Come on you Slowpokes!" Niko yelled as he waved from the Pokémon Center door.

"We're coming Niko!" Nikki yelled, and then she and Alex ran to the Pokémon Center.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said.

"We will like to check out a room for 4 please." Kengi said.

"No problem sir," Nurse Joy said as she wrote down something in her clipboard and then gave them four room keys. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" Darby said.

The five went to their rooms and dressed in their PJs for bed. They all climbed into bed and just sat there, talking.

"I want to ask you something Kengi. Who are your parents and where are they?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki! What kind of question was that?" Darby said as she threw a pillow at her direction.

"What? I was just wondering!" Nikki said.

"Well, my parents are Gary and Leaf Oak. They are in Kanto at the moment." Kengi said.

"I remember Gary! He was my dad's rival. But your last name is Rowan, not Oak." Niko said.

"I know, Rowan is my middle name, Kengi Rowan Oak. My mother's father is Rowan. [A/N: OK LET'S JUST PRETEND HERE.]" Kengi said.

"Oh, you never told me that! And I am your best friend too!" Niko said as he threw a pillow at Kengi, making him fall off the bed. The five started to laugh. After the pillow fiasco, the friends got tired and decided to go to sleep. The next day was the Gym challenge of course.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Next Day.

The five friends entered the gym and were amazed. Niko wanted to challenge Roark first.

"Welcome to the Oreburgh Gym! I am Gym Leader Roark! Who is my lucky challenger?" Leader Roark asked.

"It's all four of us." Niko, Kengi, Darby, and Nikki said as they raised their hands.

"Wow! I never had such a big group! How about it will be a 1 on 1 battle, no exchanges allowed." Leader Roark suggested.

"Sounds like an awesome plan! And with no exchanges, it will be worth a gym badge!" Kengi exclaimed.

"Perfect! Now, who will be going first?" Leader Roark asked. Niko raised his hand with enthusiasm. He wanted to make his dad proud and get his first badge on his first try.

"Well then, all of you follow me." Leader Roark said.

Leader Roark showed them to the battle arena in the heart of the gym.

"Wow! This arena is huge!" Nikki said.

"You can say that again." Niko said.

"Let's get started!" Leader Roark said.

"Can I be ref?!" Darby asked.

"Sure, why not." Leader Roark said.

After they got into position, Darby said, "This will be a 1 on 1 battle, no exchanges!"

"You may take the honor of calling out your Pokémon first, Niko." Roark said.

"Gladly, Turtwig! Come on out!" Niko said as he threw his Pokéball out.

"Geodude, let's go!" Roark said as he called out his Pokémon.

From the bleachers.

"A Geodude?" Nikki said as she held out her Pokédex.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. At rest, Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." The Pokédex said."

"So, Niko uses Turtwig. He is at a great type advantage." Alex said.

"You're right! Niko might win on his first try!" Nikki said.

At the Battle Field.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Niko commanded. Turtwig launched a bunch of leaves at the Geodude and it did a good amount of damage.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Leader Roark said. Geodude threw a huge rock towards Turtwig which did some damage.

After the battle, Niko won!

"Geodude is unable to battle, Turtwig wins!" Darby said.

Niko was given the Coal Badge and put it in his badge case.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wow, don't my fingers hurt! 9 FLIPPING PAGES AND 2,684 WORDS! Ok not to impressive anymore, but I will be updating Sinnoh Journeys more often, sorry for the long update though! I totally apologize! I am writing like 3 FICs at the same time. So here is Chapter 4! Please Review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnoh Journeys Chapter 5

HEY PEOPLE! I am writing more, I will be focusing on Sinnoh Journeys for a couple of days and so Pokémon High School will have to wait till I catch up with Sinnoh Journeys and Code Lyoko [Which is on Hiatus for a while and let me know if you want me to PM you so you get the early info from me.] Anyways, time for the good news, CH5! I will be writing a movie long one soon, but that will have to wait, [Bummer DX]. Now, drum roll please! Here is Chapter 5!

_**RECAP:**__** Nikki and Darby met up with their old friend Alex, who already got his Coal Badge from Leader Roark. Since Leader Roark just battled Alex, the foursome must wait till the next day to battle him and earn their badge. So instead they go to the nearby forest to train and Niko and Kengi can catch Pokémon for their battle. While training, they meet up with Team Rocket and their big-of-a-flirt Okuri. After blasting off, they go back to the Pokémon Center and get some shut eye.**_

"We got the Coal Badge!" The four friends said as they held their badges in triumph.

"One badge down, seven to more to go!" Kengi exclaimed.

"Wow, it has already been a week since our journey had started and we already got our first badge!" Niko exclaimed.

"Enterna City here we come!" Alex exclaimed.

Alex and Nikki were reading a magazine about upcoming contests and tournaments.

"Look! There is the Enterna City Contest!" Nikki said.

"A contest! Scoot over Alex!" Darby said as she shooed Alex away.

"Look at this! It says it is a partner contest! That means if we do a partnership, we can both get a ribbon in the same contest!" Darby said. **[A/N: LET' JUST PRETEND THAT THERE IS SUCH THING!]**

"A Partner Contest! That is such luck!" Nikki said.

"And using Water and Electric type Pokémon, the using on how Water is weak against Electric, the combinations will be amazing!" Kengi said.

"I guess, but we have to start training soon." Darby said.

"Look! The winning prize is not only a badge for both coordinators, there is a Pokémon Egg!" Nikki said.

"Awesome! I could practice being a Pokémon Breeder too!" Darby said.

While the five friends started walking again, Darby and Nikki started rambling about what moves they should use and what combinations they should perform.

"This will be a perfect place to set up camp." Niko said as he plopped his bag on the ground.

"Let's get our Pokémon out so they can play around!" Nikki said.

"Good idea! Come on out!" Alex said as he sends out his Pokémon, his Piplup and his Burmy.

One by one, the friends all sent out their Pokémon. When Darby called hers out, she noticed that Mareep's coat of wool was all fuzzy and static.

"I know what you need, a good brushing down." Darby said as she held up a special Pokémon Brush she got from the PokéMart. Mareep got scared and started to run around the camp.

"MAREEP! Get back here! I just want to comb down your wool!" Darby said. She was running after Mareep for a good ten minutes. Mareep was not going to stop, so Darby kept running after her. After a while, Mareep went behind a bush and Darby was almost to the bush until she bumped into a certain someone.

"Gak! Kengi! I know you are so observant, but you don't need to study a bush!" Darby said as she rubbed her head from the pain.

"Well hello to you too." Said a similar voice.

"O-Okuri! Is that you?" Darby asked as she quickly got up.

"The one and only." He replied.

After being so embarrassed, she turned into a deep crimson.

"I am so sorry! I should've watched were I was going!" Darby apologized.

"Hey, it's cool. I was just seeing if that fire was from my parents, but it wasn't." Okuri explained.

"Well then, do you wished to join us?" Darby asked.

"NO!" Kengi, Alex, Niko and Nikki yelled in unison.

"Thanks, but I have to find my parents. See ya around, Darby." He said as he walked away.

"Bye Okuri!" Darby said in awe, and then she glared at her friends.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" She yelled.

"I am sorry but we can't stand your constant giggling." Niko said and then he started to imitate Darby's giggle. Darby then hit his head with a pot.

"So!" She said.

"Let's just worry about the contest in 2 days." Nikki said as she walked back to her tent.

As the friends finished their meal, they sat by the fire and relaxed.

"So, what combinations are you going to use for the contest?" Alex asked.

"You know what, I don't really know. A certain someone was too busy blabbering about another certain someone." Nikki said as she glared at her orange haired friend who started to blush.

"Well then, I can't wait to battle Gardenia! The Grass Type gym leader, I heard she is twice as hard as Leader Roark." Kengi said.

"So have I, she can be really tough, maybe take two tires to beat her?" Niko added.

"At least some of us have a good advantage of beating her, Fire and Flying types are really affective against Grass types." Darby explained.

"Great! That means that I can use Starly in battle! I guess I have some training to do." Nikki said as she stroked Starly's feathers.

"Let's go to bed, we have some training to do before the contest in Enterna City!" Darby exclaimed.

The five friends all went to bed.

The next day Darby and Nikki were both were working on their combinations for the upcoming contest.

"I was thinking that we should do a shocking water ball in the sky!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Don't you think that is over doing it?" Darby asked.

"I don't think so; well what do you have in mind?" Nikki asked.

"I was thinking that we should do a water and electric fountain." Darby suggested.

"I love the way you think. Now, the next important thing in a contest." Nikki said.

"What would that be?" Darby asked.

"Costumes." Nikki said. Darby sweat drops.

"Well, I think we should wear a ring master's outfit and wear top hats and I can make some for Mareep and Piplup. They can even have bow ties!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Don't you think that you are over doing it with the costumes?" Darby asked.

"Of course not! A Pokémon should look as nice, the point of a contest is to show off your Pokémon!" Nikki exclaimed.

"I hope this doesn't have to with Mira." Darby said.

"MIRA! Pssh, it's not about her… maybe." Nikki said as she turns around and crosses her arms.

"That's a yes, Nikki. I can tell you are lying." Darby said.

"I am not lying, right Piplup." Nikki said as she looked at her blue penguin Pokémon. All Piplup did was shook his head.

"Come on Nikki, this is Ursula's daughter, made of pure evil." Alex said.

"You got that right, come on, let's practice!" Nikki said.

Darby and Mareep lay down on the grass, exhausted on her little practice with Nikki. Let's just say it wasn't that little, it was exhausting! Darby thought Nikki was going over the top with this contest. She really must have hated Mira.

"That was the toughest training session ever!" Darby yelped. Mareep yelped in agreement.

"Oh come on Darby, that wasn't so bad, I do this with my mom all the time with her Empoleaon and help train with my dad on training his Pokémon all the time!" Nikki said.

"I wonder how Piplup can handle all of this." Niko said as he sweat dropped.

"I think Piplup has that very jumpy nature of his." Kengi said.

"Yup, that explains it all right." Alex said.

"I just want to go to bed!" Darby yelled.

"Sleep all you want but remember, we are going for the win." Nikki said as she headed for her tent.

The next morning, Nikki was the first to wake up, she was too excited to tell Darby about the idea she had for the contest. She went to Darby's tent and when she wouldn't wake up, Starly used Screech.

"Ahh! I'm up! I'm up!" Darby said as she covered her ears.

"I have to tell you something!" Nikki said as she jumped about.

"What could it possibly be?" Darby asked.

"I thought of awesome combinations for the contest!" Nikki said.

"Awesome! Now we can so some real training done!" Darby said.

"What's wrong with my training?" Nikki asked.

"Uh, I mean some combination training, yeah, that's what I meant." Darby said as she tried to cover herself.

After breakfast, the girls started to practice. Nikki was of course the most excited.

"I was thinking that we should do and electric water ball!" Nikki said.

"Awesome, I like it. But how do we do it?" Darby asked.

"I was thinking that Piplup should make his BubbleBeam into one big water bubble and Mareep should use shock and then use thunder, a light one, to love the bubble around the stadium." Nikki said.

"Ok, let's try it." Darby said.

They tried the combination but it blew up… literally.

"Well, that wasn't very pleasant." Darby said.

"Maybe we did something wrong, maybe Piplup's BubbleBeam wasn't very big enough." Nikki said.

"Or maybe the combination wasn't the right moves." Darby said.

"I guess you're right, but what will we do, there is no way that Piplup and Mareep are very compatible with their alternative moves." Nikki said.

"Or maybe we can use different Pokémon instead." Darby suggested.

"Starly and Budew!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Right, I think their moves will work better." Darby said.

"Awesome, you hear that Starly! You are going to be in your first contest!" Nikki said as she and Starly danced around while Darby and her Mareep sweat drops.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Nikki said.

"I was thinking that we can make leaves blow around and glimmer!" Darby said.

"That sounds great! What moves will this combination require?" Nikki asked.

"Stun Spore, Gust, and Razor Leaf." Darby said.

"Let's get to work then!" Nikki said.

"Ok Budew, use Razor Leaf and aim to Starly." Darby said.

Budew did what it was told and leaves came hurdling toward Starly.

"Starly use Gust!" Nikki said.

Starly did what it was supposed to do and sent the leaves flying.

"Finish it off with Stun Spore, Budew!" Darby commanded.

Budew used Stun Spore and electric and static leaves came shimmering down.

"That was amazing!" Nikki said, unfortunately the Stun Spore got her too and she was paralyzed.

"Whoops, my bad." Darby said.

That's it for chapter 5! Please review! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Sinnoh Journeys Chapter 6

Heyo! What's up FanFiction readers? I am back with another chapter of Sinnoh Journeys! I know it has been a while but sorry about that. Remember not to write multiple stories at a time, it will not go well. Also I had a lot of school work and I have exams next week so I won't be able to write for at least a week or 5 days. Now enough of my life problems time for the chapter.

_RECAP: "I was thinking that we can make leaves blow around and glimmer!" Darby said._

"_That sounds great! What moves will this combination require?" Nikki asked._

"_Stun Spore, Gust, and Razor Leaf." Darby said._

"_Let's get to work then!" Nikki said._

* * *

"Sorry about the little paralyzing incident. Mareep needs to control its power." Darby said.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. My dad's Electivire did once. You see, one time my mom and I were taking care of Electivire for the day while my dad went to a meeting, so while my mom and I were getting Electivire's food ready, we heard a crash. So we went outside and see what was going on, when we arrived in the garden, my mom's berries were all baked and my Lechi Berry plants were fried and Electivire is just sitting there like nothing happened. I am telling you, he is a troublemaker and my mom threw a fit. She told Electivire that he won't get any food and so the way he reacted was blasting us with a very powerful Thunder Shock. When my dad came home, we told him what happened and told him to teach the Electivire more discipline." Nikki said.

The other four could not control their laughter. Nikki smacked them all.

"What! That was really funny; it reminded me how my dad's Pikachu was like." Niko said.

"I remember my mom talking about how Pikachu was like that." Darby said.

"I have been working at the lab with my dad many times and I never saw another Pikachu with as much as Mr. Ketchum's Pikachu's power." Kengi said.

"Believe me, there isn't." Niko said.

"I think we should get some rest, we need to head to Enterna City and we still need to pass through Enterna Forest which might be a day's journey if we don't wake up early." Alex said.

"Alex is right, we should go to bed." Darby said.

The five friends went to bed for their journey through the Enterna Forest.

* * *

The next morning, as usual, Nikki and Darby were the first to wake.

"Darby, would you like to do the honors?" Nikki asked her orange haired friend.

"Gladly," Darby said. "Mareep use Thunder on the boys."

Mareep did what she was told and shocked the boys awake.

"WAHHHHHH! WE'RE AWAKE!" The boys yelled.

"That's what you boys should remember when you over sleep." Nikki said.

When the boys were finally dressed, the friends ate breakfast and headed towards the trail through Enterna Forest. After fifteen minutes, the friends arrived to Enterna Forest and started to walk through. As they were walking, they encountered with many Pokémon in their area. Budews and Bidoofs mostly, they also saw some Wurmples and Beautiflys too.

"Wow, Enterna Forest is so pretty!" Nikki said as she started to gawk at the scenery.

"So much more Pokémon too!" Kengi said as he started to gawk himself.

Next thing you know, Nikki and Kengi start to gawk at everything, while the rest sweat drop. As the friends started to walk, they heard some rustling in the bushes. Niko noticed that and stopped walking, it wasn't a Pokémon's doing, it was a person's doing. Darby turned around to see that Niko had stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Niko?" Darby asked.

"It's just that I heard something from the bushes." Niko said, pointing to the bush.

"Let me take a look." Nikki said as she walked over to the bush Niko was pointing at.

Just as she walked over, a Wobbuffet popped out.

"AHHH!" Nikki screamed.

"Listen, is that a twerp-ish voice I hear?" said a female voice.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" said a male voice.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a Pokémon.

"Brining chaos at a breakneck place."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"IT'S THE BEAUTIFUL JESSIE!"

"AND IT'S THE AMAZING JAMES!"

"And the Great Meowth, now dat's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"…we're Team Rocket…"

"IN YOUR FACE!" They all ended.

"WOBBUFFET!" said the blue Pokémon.

"Don't forget me." A young boy said.

"O-Okuri?" Darby said as he face turned beet red.

"Oh brother!" Nikki yelled.

"Team Rocket! What do you crooks want?" Niko sternly asked.

"Oh just trying to show Okuri how things are done." Jessie said.

"Well, can't you guys be more normal at it? You are causing a big scene." Alex said.

"We have to look stylish don't we?" James responded.

"Hey Darby, what's up? Oh hey Mikki, Kengi, Niko and Alex." Okuri said.

"What did you call me?" Nikki sneered.

"Mikki, that is your name… or was it Tiki?" Okuri started to wonder.

"The name is Nikki, got it! N-I-K-K-I!" Nikki yelled.

"Are you sure, because I could've sworn that your name was something else." Okuri said.

"That's it!" Nikki said as she was about to claw the smirk off of Okuri's face, good thing Alex, Kengi and Niko were holding her back.

"You arrogant, selfish, brat! Apologize!" Nikki said as she kicked around, aiming at Okuri's face. **[A/N: Does this remind you of a certain scene? ;) ;D]**

"Calm down Nikki! It is not his fault he forgot your name." Darby said.

"I swear you are so different whenever he is within a 300 yard radius from us." Nikki pouted.

"So, how are you Darby?" Okuri asked as he held Darby's hands.

"I-I am f-fine. W-What a-a-bout y-you?" Darby said as he face was a color of a Cheri Berry.

"Great, like always. So, are you going to be in the Double Contest?" Okuri asked.

"Y-Yeah, are you? If so, that would be so awesome. I mean then we have to see who the better coordinator is. I mean, I don't want you to lose then if I lose I won't get my ribbon and won't be in the Grand Festival. Well, I am not a huge coordinator like Nikki so I guess it is fine." Darby continued to babble.

"Is your friend always like this?" Jessie whispered to Nikki.

"No, I blame your son." Nikki said, glowering at Okuri.

"I am so sorry if my son got my handsomeness." James boasted.

Nikki, Alex, Niko, Kengi and Jessie all sweat dropped at James's statement. Nikki was getting pretty annoyed with all of the lovey-dovey things that were going on. No, she was not jealous; she just hates all of the super gushy stuff that couples do. How do you think she went through it with her parents? Total nightmare for her.

"OK Darby, we have to get going. Enterna City is just a few miles away." Nikki said as she grabbed Darby.

"Bye Okuri! I will see you again!" Darby said.

"You too Shuū." Okuri said as he smirked and waved.

Darby kept waving until the Kojiō family was out of sight. After they were gone, Darby glared at her indigo haired friend.

"Nikki! Why did you have to get all defensive?" Darby asked.

"I am sorry! We have a job to do and that is that you guys have to get your gym badges and you and I have to get our contest ribbon." Nikki said.

"Fine! I am sorry if we lost some time, it's just that Okuri-"Darby was cut off.

"Let's just go before you start to babble more about Okuri." Niko said as he started to walk.

* * *

They five started to walk, but Nikki was walking a distance behind them. When Alex noticed that Nikki wasn't next to him, he started to walk slower so he can catch up Nikki. Once he did, he started to stare at her so she would notice that she was there, but that didn't work so he finally spoke up.

"Are you okay, Nikki? You have been awfully quiet, and believe me, you are never quiet." Alex said.

Nikki just playfully punched him on the arm and pretended it hurts.

"I am fine it's just that, I don't know what is really bugging me to be exact." Nikki said.

"Well, do you have an idea on what might be bugging you?" Alex asked.

"Maybe it is just that I am worried." Nikki said.

"Worried about what? There isn't really anything you need to worry about." Alex said as he put his hand on her shoulder, causing Nikki to have a slight blush creep over her skin.

"I guess I am worried about the contest. If I don't win and Mira does, I will be way behind and might not have enough time to get my five ribbons." Nikki said.

"It's fine, I saw your contest, and you have so much talent to win." Alex said.

"You really think so?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, you are the daughter of the Top Coordinator in Sinnoh and Sinnoh's Champion. You have talent." Kengi said.

"All I want to be is a coordinator, not so much of a trainer, so I will not get all eight badges." Nikki said.

"Why not? You are capable of getting them." Alex said.

"Well I guess I am; it's just that I don't want to go against my own dad, it would be unfair." Nikki said.

"I guess you are right, but it is what you want to happen, it's your choice." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex." Nikki said.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"For being there for me and Darby. You are an awesome friend. I am so glad you are traveling with us."Nikki said.

"Um, about that last part you said, I am not exactly traveling with you throughout your while journey." Alex said.

"What, why not!?" Nikki asked.

"Well, since I live in Snowpoint City, I am going to have to go there often so it would be best if I did travel alone." Alex said.

"Well, if you out it like that, there is no way for me to stop you there." Nikki pouted.

"I am sorry if you wanted me to stay." Alex said.

"Its fine, you have to do what you have to do your job and I have to do mine." Nikki said, she was sad that her friend was going to leave soon.

"I am going to leave after your contest and after I get my gym badge." Alex said.

"I guess that is fair." Nikki said.

"But I am totally sure we will meet up again. I will be watching your contests." Alex said.

"And I will watch your battle tournaments." Nikki said.

"I will defiantly see you in Snowpoint City." Alex said.

"That will be a while, but it's worth the wait." Nikki said.

There was an awkward silence between the two until they realized that they were very far behind from their friends.

* * *

After 10 minutes the friends finally arrived at Enterna City. They headed toward the Pokémon Center to check in a room and spending the night.

"Hello, how may I help you five?" Nurse Joy asked.

"One five bed room please." Darby said.

"Certainly, would you like for your Pokémon to rest?" Nurse Joy also asked as she handed them the key to the room.

"Sure, we have some training to do."Nikki said.

"No problem." Nurse Joy said as she took the Pokéballs.

The friends headed toward the room and got ready for bed.

"So, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Kengi asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Training, training and I think you can guess the last one." Niko said.

"I cannot wait to get our ribbon." Darby said.

"Me too! It is going to be awesome and I can't wait to rub it in Mira's face!" Nikki said as she started to laugh evilly.

"You know Nikki, I worry about you sometimes." Alex said.

Nikki started throwing pillows at him, she would have thrown something that would be more damaging but she didn't have that sort of item.

"Hey! Stop throwing stuff at me!" Alex said.

"It's not my fault, you started it!" Nikki said as she started to laugh. Her friends joined and Alex threw a pillow at her face.

"This. Is. War." Nikki sneered.

The friends had a very long pillow fight that when they were done, they were just at the brink at falling into a very deep sleep.

* * *

That's it for now! Please review what you think of Sinnoh Journeys! Byez!


	7. Chapter 7

Sinnoh Journeys Chapter 7

IMMA BACK EVERYONE! I did pretty well on my English Exam; I got a good score, unlike my best friend who got a way better score than me. I AM SO JELLY OF HER! *coughcougdarbyhollingercough*! Also I was able to get in the soccer team, IMMA SO HAPPY! So I got caught up on practice and my first game is soon on My BDAY (*coughcough3/26cough*). Anyways, enough of my problems, time for you all to read my next chapter of Sinnoh Journeys! Enjoy!

OXOXOXOXOXOX

The five friends woke up early in the morning to get some training done, Nikki and Darby for the contest and Niko, Kengi, Alex and also Darby again for the Gym Battle. They went back into Enterna Forest so they can catch new Pokémon and to do some battling. Alex caught a Cranidos, Kengi caught a Cherubi, and Niko caught a Wurmple.

"Ok Kengi, let's have a battle!" Alex said.

"How about a double battle?" Kengi said.

"You're on!" Alex said.

"Niko, you're with me!" Kengi said.

"Let's do this!" Niko said.

"Nikki?" Alex asked.

"S-Sure Alex." Nikki blushed.

"I guess I am referee!" Darby exclaimed.

"A two on two battle, exchanges allowed." Niko said.

The friends got into positions for battle.

"Wurmple, I choose you!" Niko cried out.

"_Wurmple!" _the little worm Pokémon cried.

"Cherubi, let's go for the win!" Kengi yelled.

"_Cherubi!" _the grass type Pokémon cried.

"Starly, hit the stage!" Nikki cried.

"_Starly!" _

"Cranidos, come on out!" Alex cried.

"_Cranidos!" _the rock type cries.

"Wurmple, use String Shot on Cranidos!" Niko commanded.

Wurmple shot out a web like string and wrapped Cranidos.

"Starly, use Quick Attack on Wurmple!" Nikki cried.

Starly flew low, close to the ground as fast as he could and attacked Wurmple.

"Cherubi, use Razor Leaf on Piplup." Kengi commanded.

"Quick Piplup, dodge it!" Nikki said.

Just as the battle was going on, they heard a loud thump.

"What was that noise?" Kengi asked.

"I don't know; let's just get back to battling."Niko said.

After a while, they heard thump again.

Kengi looked around wearily. "There's that sound again!" he said. Everyone else turned around, scoping the area out for anything suspicious.

"Or those Team Rocket Goons." Niko sighed. Nikki nudged Darby with her elbow. She received a deadly glare in return, but it was betrayed by a tinge of pink on her friend's cheeks.

"Well then why don't you and Alex go investigate?" Darby whispered back.

Nikki snorted in return. "As if."

The gang continued to make their way through the dense forest as the sun rose steadily and morning turned to afternoon. All of a sudden, Alex, who was leading, held his hands out and signaled for them all to stop. "I heard it again," he warned. "Stay close." They all were reaching for their Pokéballs when a loud crash resonated through the forest, followed by a painfully familiar phrase.

OXOXOXOXOXOX_

"Jessie! Watch out!"

He heard the buzzing before he saw them. A swarm of agitated Beedrill swirled around the tree that Seviper had just been thrown against in the midst of the battle. Jessie rushed over to make sure it was alright. "Stop, Jess!" She looked back at him with confusion, before noticing the hostile bug-types herself. Jessie's sapphire eyes widened in fear, and she began to back away slowly. Grabbing her Pokéballs, she returned Seviper to protect it from further harm. Unfortunately, the sudden motion and light was enough to set off the angry Beedrill, who began to attack. Jessie, James, Wobbuffet and Meowth.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here!" Nikki shouted.

"No time to explain! Hide!" James yelled. Team Rocket his behind the twerps.

The twerps were very confused for what was going on. Until they heard Beedrills.

"Oh no! Beedrills! Hurry guys take cover!" Alex yelled as he crouched down.

The rest did the same to cover from the Beedrill attacks, but the Beedrills attacked them and sent all of them flying everywhere.

OXOXOXOXOXOX-

Luckily, no one was hurt, but the bad part was that they got separated. Darby landed in a tree and Okuri was in a bush.

"Ow, my head, what just happened?" Darby said in pain.

"Well, we were attacked by a bunch of Beedrills and you and I and the rest flew off somewhere and we landed in a bush and a tree." Okuri said.

"O-Okuri! Is anyone else here?" Darby asked.

"Nope, just the two of us." Okuri said,

"What?! You mean just the two of us?" Darby asked once more.

"Yup, that's right." Okuri said as he smirked.

OXOXOXOXOXOX-

In another area of the forest, there was Nikki, Alex and Kengi.

Nikki was laying against a tree stump, Alex was hanging on a tree branch and Kengi was laying face down in the dirt.

"Is everyone ok?" Kengi muffled.

"The fact that all of us flew miles away from where we were and landing in the middle of nowhere, yep we are just peachy." Nikki sarcastically said.

"Let's just get going." Alex said as he got up. Kengi got up, but slipped on some mud and landed in a mud pit. When Nikki got up, she fell back down, and Alex came to her aid.

"Whoa, Nikki, are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I think I just tripped over something." Nikki said.

Alex took a look at her ankle and it had a small sprain, one that will heal in a few days or weeks.

"Nikki, you have a small sprain." Alex said. Kengi and helped Nikki on her feet and Alex took her arm and wrapped it around his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist. This caused Nikki to blush.

"Kengi, you navigate us through the forest, I can take care of Nikki." Alex said.

"Are you sure you can carry her?" Kengi asked.

Nikki glared at her friend and with her empty hand she gave him a good slap across the back of Kengi's head and causing him to fall back in the mud once again.

"I'm tall, not heavy Kengi." Nikki sneered.

"Don't worry; you are not heavy one bit." Alex said, and he blushed himself.

"Ok, so we keep going straight." Kengi said.

OXOXOXOXOXOX`-`-

Niko and Meowth both landed in a bush of Cherri Berries and some angry Combees.

"Oh boy! More bees!" Niko said as he started to run.

"Looks like junior wants his berries to himself!" Meowth yelled as he runs behind Niko.

After a while the two finally were far enough from the Combees.

"Oh look, I got stuck with you." Meowth said.

"Do you think I am enjoying this myself?" Niko said.

"You are just like your father ya know dat?" Meowth said.

"Thanks, I thought I didn't" Niko said sarcastically.

"Now, let's get out of dis forest before we get in trouble with more Pokémon." Meowth said.

"I was wondering, you are a Persian, but everyone calls you Meowth." Niko asked.

"Geez kid, you are denser than your father. Do I have to write you a book?" Meowth asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I was just asking." Niko huffed under his voice.

OXOXOXOXOXOX`-`-`-`-

"Jessie! Are you okay?" James asked his dear wife.

"I am perfectly fine James, you don't have to worry about me." Jessie grinned.

"As long as you are ok, I won't." James said.

"Don't worry dear, see I am not worried. Except about Okuri, he is not here, I hope he is ok." Jessie said with worry.

"Don't worry, he has my bravery." James said.

"James, dear, I love you but you are making me even more worried." Jessie said.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"You know what, let's just get out of this place." Jessie said as she started to walk ahead of James.

"Why are you worried though?" James asked as he started to catch up to his wife.

"Oh nothing, let's keep walking." Jessie stammered as she walked a bit faster.

"TELL ME!" James pleaded.

-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX`

"Ok, we have to think of a way to get out of here." Darby said.

"Well, I don't care where we are, as long as I have some company, I am totally fine. Especially if it is someone I like." Okuri said with a smirk.

"W-What?" Darby stammered.

"I am fine if I am lost when I am with you." Okuri said as he started to move a little closer to her.

"Well, I think I have a map in my bag." Darby quickly said as she quickly turned around and got her bag out.

She dug through her endless bag of items **(A/N: Remind you of a certain blonde girl? :3) ** and finally found a map. She handed it to Okuri and when Okuri took the map from her hands, their fingers touched. This action made Darby blush crazy red.

"Ok, let's take a look at the map." Okuri said.

'This is going to be an interesting day' Darby thought then let out a huge sigh.

The two kept walking and walking till they realized they were going in circles. Darby noticed this when she saw the same Pinap Berry bush 20 times already.

"Okuri, how are you reading that map?" Darby asks.

"Just how I am holding it." Okuri said.

Darby peered at the map to see that Okuri had the map upside-down the whole time. Darby face palmed at what she realized.

'He may be cute, but so dense!' Darby thought to herself.

"Okuri! You were holding the map upside-down!" Darby exclaimed.

"Really?" Okuri asked as he looked at the map and realized that he held it upside-down.

"Whoops, my bad." Okuri laughed.

"Let's keep going." Darby said.

As they were walking, Darby enjoyed the lovely scenery that she was seeing.

"Just look at the place. It is just so beautiful!" Darby exclaimed.

"Just as beautiful as your eyes." Okuri said.

'What did he say?' Darby thought to herself.

"Um pardon me?" Darby said.

"Uh! N-Nothing, I said nothing." Okuri stammered.

"Oh, ok." Darby replied. That was all that she could reply! No one had ever called her beautiful, except whenever she wears a dress or something pretty, Nikki calls her beautiful multiple times and her parents call her that too. But that doesn't count, this is a real boy!

-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Along with Nikki, Alex and Kengi' things were going smoothly… sort of.

"Ok, we go left." Kengi said.

"Are you sure about that? I think we should go right." Nikki said as Alex still held on to her.

"No, we go left." Kengi said.

"It's right." Nikki said.

"Left." Kengi argued.

"Right!" Nikki argued back but her voice raising slightly higher.

"LEFT!"

"**RIGHT!"**

The argument went on for about 10 minutes until Alex stopped them.

"ALL RIGHT!" Alex yelled.

Nikki and Kengi started at him, astonished by him yelling like that.

"Here is the plan, we go left and whatever direction Kengi tells us to go." Alex said.

"What!? Why!? I am right so we go right!" Nikki said as she tried to move to the right and tried to move Alex, which for her, was highly impossible.

"Remember in Trainer School, we went for a trip through the woods and you knew a "shortcut"." Alex said as he made quotation marks when he said shortcut.

"That was only once!" Nikki argues.

"What about the field trip to the zoo?" Alex asks.

"Ok maybe two." Nikki huffed.

"And the time we went through Victory Road to visit your dad." Alex continues.

"OK! I get it me and my great directions!" Nikki confessed.

"So we are going where I say." Kengi said in satisfactory.

The three friends started to walk on the left trail that was a little dark and glum. They kept walking until Kengi snapped a twig and it woke up an angry Ursang.

"Alex, you have strong arms right?" Nikki whispered.

Alex slowly nodded his head.

"Good cause in five seconds you are going to put them in good use." Nikki said.

"RUN!" Kengi yelled and he farted towards the right path. The Ursang roared and prepared for a Hyper Beam. Alex took Nikki on his back and ran himself, carrying his friend.

"ROAARRRRRRR!" The Ursang roared and started to chase them around.

"THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Kengi yelled.

"NEXT TIME YOU TWO SHOULD LISTEN TO ME!" Nikki screamed.

"RUN NOW, TALK LATER!" Alex yelled.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I really hope Okuri is okay." Jessie said with worry.

"Don't worry we will find them sooner or later." James said as he tried to comfort his wife.

"Oh James, how can you be so calm in this type of situation." Jessie asked.

"We will find the boy, don't worry about it." James said as he held to his wife.

"I hope you are right, if anything happens to my baby, I will show my bad side." Jessie threaten.

"Y-Yes d-dear." James stammered.

Jessie and James kept walking for an hour, hungry and tired.

"I am so tired." Jessie said.

"I am so hungry." James said.

"Maybe Wobbuffet can help find some food." Jessie said as she called out Wobbuffet.

"WOBBA WOBBA!" the blue Pokémon cried.

"Wobbuffet, help us find some food." Jessie commanded.

"Wooobbbueffet!" Wobbuffet exclaimed as he saluted and he walked off to find food.

"Jess, dear, do you think Wobbuffet will find a bit of food?" James asked.

"Just give him a minute." Jessie said.

Five minutes later, Wobbuffet came back and not empty handed. He had an arm full of Lechi Berries.

"See, good job Wobbuffet, now let us have some fo-" Jessie was stopped when she saw Wobbuffet ate all of the Lechi Berries in one bite! Oh this made Jessie very mad.

"WOBBUFFET! THAT FOOD WAS FOR US!" Jessie yelled. Wobbuffet saw the terror in her eyes and started to run.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BLUE THING!" Jessie said as she ran after the Pokémon.

"Oh dear." James sighed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX`

With Meowth and Niko weren't going too well either.

"When are we getting out of dis place?" Meowth groaned.

"Gee, I don't know because I am the one who is trying to get us out of here." Niko said.

"Well, I am a Pokémon so it makes sense." Meowth said.

"Ya but you can talk." Niko said.

"What does dat have to do with the fact I can't hold a map." Meowth asked.

"We don't even have a map!" Niko said.

"What kind of person doesn't even bring a map?" Meowth asked mostly annoyed.

"Well Kengi is the navigator in our group." Niko explained.

"Maybe because you are too dense." Meowth said.

"I am not dense!" Niko yelled.

"Dat's what all the dense people say." Meowth sighed.

Niko was on the brink of choking Meowth.

"Well, you are a Pokémon, can't you talk to other Pokémon for some directions?" Niko asked.

"Oh ya! I never thought of dat!" Meowth said.

"And I am the dense one." Niko huffed.

"Let's just keep going, maybe I can find some Pokémon dat will help." Meowth said.

After a while, the two ran into a Budew.

"Hey, Budew, can you help us get through dis forest?" Meowth ask.

The bud Pokémon nodded in delight and helped the twp out of the forest. After a while the  
Budew lead them out of the forest and into Enterna City.

"Thanks a lot Budew; I think you deserve a poffin. Let's see if Nikki put some in my bag." Niko said as he searched his bag for the delectable treat.

"Here you go, you deserve it!" Niko said, tossing the poffin.

After eating the poffin, Budew went back into the forest and Niko & Meowth went to the Pokémon Center and waited for their friends.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX`-`-`-`-

"I think we lost him." Kengi managed to say because he was out of breath.

"Let's take a rest." Nikki said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Alex said as he laid Nikki against a tree and he fell down in exhaustion.

"What a day! Darby and I have the contest in about 2 days and we need some work that needs to be done!" Nikki pouted.

"I am so tired!" Kengi said.

"Me too!" Alex agreed.

"You carried me through the forest for a got 30 minutes! Let me see if I have anything we can eat in my bag." Nikki said as she took her bag and rummaged through it.

After a while, she found something.

"Tada! My home made rice balls!" Nikki exclaimed. Of course Kengi and Alex had a big appetite so they stuffed 2 rice balls down their throat.

"Hey! Leave me some!" Nikki yelled as she grabbed one for herself.

After eating some food, the three headed through the forest.

"Bunary, use bounce!"said a voice.

"Who is that?" Kengi asked as he walked toward the direction of the voice. When he arrived at the destination, he saw a woman about the age of 17, training a Pokémon.

"Um, excuse me miss?" Kengi said as he tried to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh hi, may I help you?" said the woman.

"My name is Kengi Rowan and these are my friends." Kengi said as he pointed towards Nikki and Alex.

"I am Nikki Shinji, nice to meet you!" Nikki exclaimed.

"I am Alex Kengo, a pleasure to meet you." Alex said.

"My name is Jennifer, nice to meet you." Jennifer said.

"We were wondering if you can help us get through this forest." Alex asked.

"Oh course, no problem, I can help you." Jennifer said.

As they were walking, Jennifer asked the gang a question.

"How did you get lost in the first place?" Jennifer asked.

The gang told her what had happened to them.

"Hmm, that's odd, Beedrills really don't come out during this time of year in Enterna forest." Jennifer said.

"Then why were they here in the first place?" Nikki asked.

"I really don't know, but something seems fishy, I need to investigate. This seems like a job for a Pokémon Ranger!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"You mean you are a Pokémon Ranger!?" Alex exclaimed.

"That's right." Jennifer said.

"So are you going to investigate around the forest?" Kengi asked.

"Defiantly, it is my duty to do so, but first it is my duty to get you through this forest." Jennifer said.

"Thanks so much and we hope you find something." Nikki said.

The four kept walking until they reached the end of the forest.

"Thank you so much Pokémon Ranger Jennifer." Kengi said.

"Please, just call me Jennifer." Jennifer said.

"We will see you around." Alex said.

"I hope so. Well, I got to go, I have to do more training." Jennifer said.

"But it is getting late out here." Kengi said.

"You can never be too careful." Jennifer said as she started to walk.

The friends just went to the Pokémon Center to wait for the others.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Darby and Okuri were walking for awhile when they noticed a sign that said exit.

"There is the exit!" Darby exclaimed and she ran to the sign.

"Great, now we can meet up with the others." Okuri said.

"Let's head to the Pokémon Center, maybe everyone else is there." Darby said as she and Okuri headed out of the forest.

The two kept walking until they reached the Pokémon Center, where they quietly stepped in.

OXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXO

"Jessie, look, we are near the exit!" James said as he started to run at the exit.

"Yay! Now we can get out of here and I can fix my beautiful hair." Jessie said.

The two walked to the Pokémon Center when they got out of the forest. They were happy that they will see their son again, and Jessie could fix her hair. As the two walked in, they were greeted by their son and Meowth.

"Thank you for coming! I had to deal with the twerp!" Meowth said as he pounced on James.

"I can hear you, you know that?!" Niko yelled.

"I am glad you are back here in one piece." Okuri said as he hugged his parents.

"You too." Jessie said.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aw that was sweet, now that the gang is back together. Well that's chapter 7. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sinnoh Journeys Chapter 8

Hello! I am back with another smashing chapter of Sinnoh Journeys! I am so sorry for the really late update, I have been suffering from a MAJOR writer's block, also, a lot of things have been going on in my life and I needed to get things situated and get on going. Luckily, school for me is over and that means more chapters! Also I lost my flash drive so I couldn't write for a while. *Bows* I am so sorry about that! I am so glad my block is over and I found my flash drive, now I can lead a normal life of writing for my loyal FanFiction fans, it really means a lot to me that you like my fic. Now, ONWARD TO THY CHAPTER!

_Recap:_ "Jessie, look, we are near the exit!" James said as he started to run at the exit.

"Yay! Now we can get out of here and I can fix my beautiful hair." Jessie said.

The two walked to the Pokémon Center when they got out of the forest. They were happy that they will see their son again, and Jessie could fix her hair. As the two walked in, they were greeted by their son and Meowth.

"Thank you for coming! I had to deal with the twerp!" Meowth said as he pounced on James.

"I can hear you, you know that?!" Niko yelled.

"I am glad you are back here in one piece." Okuri said as he hugged his parents.

"You too." Jessie said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

They all signed in and got their rooms, Nikki and Darby decided to share a room. They stayed up most of the night, getting some last minute preparations done before the contest that was the next day.

"Ok, we need to think of some costume ideas." Darby said.

"I think I have just the right idea." Nikki stated.

"And what is that?" Darby questioned.

"We should dress up in the color of what Pokémon we are using. Since I am using Piplup, I will be wearing blue. Since you are using Mareep, you can wear a light yellow color. Also, they should be fancy because since both of our Pokémon are males, they can wear top hats." Nikki suggested.

At first, the two were going to use Starly and Budew, but the two still needed more training to be in a contest so they decided to use Piplup and Mareep.

"You know, that is a really good idea. I have no I idea what it would be like without your fashion sense." Darby noted.

"I get it from my mom." Nikki gleamed.

After choosing their outfits, the girls went to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, everyone woke up to the peaceful sounds of Starlys singing and the sun shining. Okuri and his family left that morning, after wishing Darby good luck on the contest. Darby and Nikki were very excited for their contest. They hoped for the win! And the Grand Prize of the Enterna City Ribbon, and a Pokémon Egg!

"Ok, Nikki and I are ready." Darby announced.

"Let's go for the win!" Nikki exclaimed.

Darby, Nikki, Kengi, Niko and Alex all went to the contest hall. Darby and Nikki went to the room where all coordinators get ready and the boys went to the benches of the Contest Hall. As Nikki and Darby finished putting on their costumes and their Pokémon's costumes, they ran into an unexpected guest.

"Oh, hey there Nikki, you are doing this contest too? I thought you quit after you lost your first contest." Mira snorted.

"Mira, if you haven't noticed, I don't give up on my dreams." Nikki snarled.

"Plus, isn't this a Double Contest? You need a partner." Darby stated.

"Oh, I have one. Meet Shay Rumika, her parents are Astin and Jesse-belle Rumika. They are very sophisticated and she is amazing at contests." Mira boasted as she gestured toward a girl with brown hair that was but up into pigtails, she had sapphire eyes, and an extravagant dress.

"I beg to differ." Darby sneered.

"Oh what was that, honey? Is a little girl afraid of me winning?" Shay said in her sugar sweet southern belle accent.

"I am not afraid! I bet I can beat you any given day." Darby stated, standing up for herself.

"We will see about that sugar. Mira and I will win this contest unlike you and your little sidekick." Shay said as she pointed to Nikki.

"I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!" Nikki yelled.

"She is right! We work together in order to win, no one is the sidekick in our terms." Darby said.

"Well then, be a dear and get out of my sight, I don't want to get infected by losers. Ta-Ta!" Shay said as she waved then left.

"She gets on my nerves," Nikki said then glanced at Darby. "What do you think?"

When Nikki saw Darby, her eyes went up into flames and her teeth got sharp, in other words; DARBY LOOKED SCARY!

"That little southern belle, knife churning, brat! Nikki, we have to win this contest!" Darby exclaimed as she grabbed Nikki's arm and rushed her to the dressing rooms to get their Pokémon and themselves ready.

00000000000000000000000

"Welcome! Welcome! This is the Enterna City Contest!" said host, Vivian.

The crowd roared with excitement.

"This is our first double contest in Sinnoh! Two coordinators shall work together to get to the finals! Winners receive one egg and both coordinators get a ribbon. Now, let's meet our judges!" Vivian exclaimed.

Once again the crowd cheers.

"First up, Mr. Raoul Contesta," Vivian said as she pointed to Mr. Contesta.

"It's a pleasure to be here, I can't wait to see the true beauty within a Pokémon and their trainer" said Mr. Contesta.

"Next is Mr. Sukizo!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Pokémon Contests are remarkable!" he said with his usual catch phrase.

"And last, but not least, Enterna City's Nurse Joy!" Vivian introduced.

"Lovely to be here! I am so excited to see all of the combinations and the bond between a Pokémon and their trainer." Nurse Joy said.

"Now, let's get this contest started!" Vivian announced.

First two coordinators were Shay and Mira. The two had matching costumes, a floral rose dresses that were two different colors. Shay's dress was red and Mira's color was blue, just like a Roselia's rose. The Pokémon they had were both Budews. Both Budew had hats matching their trainer's hats.

"Wow! Both Coordinators have matching Budews and both Budews match their trainers! That will give them major points!" Vivian noted.

"Budew dear, use Stun Spore for me!" Shay commanded.

Budew did what she asked and made a major Stun Spore attack.

"Now, Budew, use Razor Leaf through the Stun Spore!" Mira commanded and her Budew did just that.

The performance went perfectly! Sparky leaves fells softly to the ground. Darby and Nikki were watching the performance from the locker rooms.

"Wow that went perfect." Nikki said in awe.

"We can do better! All we have to be is focused." Darby encouraged.

"You're right, we got this." Nikki said with worry in her voice.

On the field, Shay and Mira finished their performance.

"Wow! Wasn't that great?" Vivian questioned.

"Amazing! The coordinator and their Pokémon were in perfect sync." Mr. Contesta exclaimed.

"The Stun Spore and the Razor Leaf combinations were remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo announced.

"The performance was very delightful; I hope I see those two coordinators in the second round!" Nurse Joy delightfully said.

The next two coordinators were Darby and Nikki, they both ran up to the center of the stage and stood back to back.

"Now!" They both yelled.

The two held out their Pokéballs and tossed them in the air.

"Come on out!" The girls yelled in unison.

Since they both used capsules, it made the effect more ravishing. Darby used stars and Nikki used bubbles. Once the stars and bubbles cleared up, they all stood in a pose. Darby held one hand up in the air and the other one at a lower angle and Nikki said the same, but with the opposite hands. Their Pokémon did their one little pose that made them look really cute. The crowd awed at the cuteness.

"What an amazing entrance!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Now, Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Nikki commanded.

Piplup shot thousands of bubbles in the air, towards the sun.

"That's your cue, Mareep! Use Shockwave!" Darby instructed.

Mareep used Shcokwaveand aimed to all of the bubbles and they all popped, and water shimmered to the ground. The crowd was amazed at the results.

"Amazing! The water from the Bubble Beam shimmered off softly, how beautiful!" Vivian said with excitement.

"That was true beauty, fantastic." Mr. Contesta said.

"The whole performance was remarkable!" said Mr. Sukizo.

"I loved it, how creative!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Darby and Nikki squealed with excitement, the performance went just as planned. The two curtsied then ran backstage.

"That went great!" Nikki said.

"See, I told you we could do it!" Darby said.

"Well, I guess you improved from the last contest." Mira said as she walked up to the two with Shay.

"Improved? I think it was very amateur." Shay snorted.

"We will see who is an amateur when the results for who is going to the second rounds appear." Darby said, crossing her arms.

After a good 20 minutes, the results were about to show.

"And, the results for which coordinators are moving up to the second round is:" Vivian said as she pointed to the screen above her. Nikki, Darby, Mira and Shay were on the screen.

"Yes! We are moving up to the second round!" Darby and Nikki exclaimed.

"Well, see you on the stage." Mira said.

"May the best coordinator win." Nikki sneered.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it!" Shay said.

"Oh, same goes for you." Darby said and both pairs head off in a different direction.

The second round went by quick. Coordinator against Coordinator in a battle of only five minutes. Like a knock out round. Finally, there were two finalists. Darby and Nikki were the first, Shay and Mira was the second.

"Now, the moment you all been waiting for, the third and final round of today's contest. Who will win or who will survive?" Vivian said, creating suspense.

Nikki and Darby were on the West side, Mira and Shay were on the East side.

"Budew honey, come on out!" Shay ordered.

"Let's go Budew!" Mira commanded.

"Let's show them what we're made of Mareep!" Darby yelled.

"Piplup hit the stage!" Nikki shouted.

"Now, Budew, use razor leaf on Piplup!" Mira commanded.

"Dodge it Piplup and use bubble beam!" Nikki ordered. A direct hit.

"Mareep, use Thunder on the other Budew!" Darby cried, another hit.

"Budew, be a dear and use Stun Spore on that Mareep!" Shay instructed.

The battle went back and forth and the results were at its peak, so far, it was a tie. Both sides were exhausted, and out of ideas. To make things worse, they only had 30 seconds left and both didn't have many points left. Suddenly, Darby had an idea, to make both Budews attack each other.

"Just follow my lead Nikki!" Darby told her violet haired friend. Nikki nodded with trust.

"Mareep! Go to the center!" Darby instructed.

"Piplup, you do the same!" Nikki said.

The two Pokémon went to the center and stood back to back, Piplup and Mareep knew exactly what to do.

"You are making this easy for us!" Shay exclaimed.

"ATTACK!" Shay and Mira said in unison.

Just as the two Budews came close from both directions, Darby and Nikki yelled:

"NOW!"

Just when they heard the signal, Mareep and Piplup jumped out of the way and both Budews attacked each other, making them both faint.

"That's it for today's contest! Darby and Nikki are the winners!" Vivian announced as confetti fell to the ground.

Darby and Nikki stood on the little ledge to be presented the Enterna City badges by Mr. Contesta.

"Congratulations, you deserve these ribbons." Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you, sir." Darby and Nikki said in unison.

"Also, your mystery egg." Mr. Contesta said as he handed Darby the egg.

After the show was over, they went back to the locker room. Kengi, Niko and Alex were there to congratulate them both.

"Amazing performance you guys!" Kengi said.

"That was great!" Niko said.

"All you need is four more badges to get in the Grand Festival." Alex reminded.

"Thanks you guys." Nikki said as she put her ribbon in her ribbon case.

"I feel happy that we won! That showed Shay not to mess with me!" Darby said with triumph.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them very fast.

"Well, speak of the devil." Nikki sighed as she pointed to the direction of Shay and Mira coming towards them.

"Well, I see that you too won. This may be your first win, and also your last. You haven't seen the last of me!" Shay yelled, then rushed back to the door.

"Plus, I think you got lucky this time, so it wasn't skill." Mira said.

As the friends headed out of the Contest Hall, Nikki and Darby won against Shay and Mira. Also, they have a new companion with them. Soon, the rest will battle with the Enterna City Gym Leader, Gardenia, what is in store for them next? Find out on the next chapter of Sinnoh Journeys.


End file.
